1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window-type air conditioner cabinet, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for installing the window-type air conditioner cabinet. The invention also concerns a method for installing the cabinet by means of the forgoing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows one example of a conventional window-type air conditioner including a main unit 15, a cabinet 12, and a front panel 14. The main unit 15 includes a base plate 16, on which a compressor 17, an outdoor heat-exchanger 18b, a capillary tube (not shown), and an indoor heat-exchanger 18a connected by a pipe in a closed circuit of refrigerant cycle are installed.
As the air conditioner is operated, and compressor 17 is driven, high-temperature and high-pressure gaseous refrigerant flows into the outdoor heat-exchanger 18b, at which the refrigerant is condensed through heat exchange with outside air which is blown by an outdoor fan 19b.
The condensed refrigerant flows into the indoor heat-exchanger 18a after being depressurized at the capillary tube, and is evaporated at the indoor heat-exchanger 18a while taking the heat from the indoor ambient air. The chilled air flows back into the room by an indoor fan 19a. Here, the vapor of the ambient air is condensed into water droplets on the surface of the indoor heat-exchanger 18a, and the water droplets gravitate along the bottom of the base plate 16 to the outside through a drain hole 20 (see FIG. 2).
The installation procedure of a conventional window-type air conditioner constructed as above is described with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3. The air conditioner includes a guide rail 13 formed on a bottom of cabinet 12 to guide main unit 15 for the smooth insertion of the main unit 15 into the cabinet 12. A rail groove 16a is formed on the lower side of base plate 16, to correspond to guide rail 13.
Drain hole 20 is formed on the external side of base plate 16. The condensate droplets generated during the heat exchange at indoor heat-exchanger 18a are dropped onto base plate 16, and drain to the outside through drain hole 20. For efficient drainage of the condensate droplets, the air conditioner is installed in a wall 1 or a window (not shown) of the room. The air conditioner is downwardly inclined by an installation bracket 3, so as to incline base plate 16 toward the outside at the downward inclination of 2.degree.-5.degree..
The air conditioner's main unit 15 is loaded with heavy, metal components such as compressor 17, indoor heat-exchanger 18a, and outdoor heat-exchanger 18b. Accordingly, it is difficult to install the air conditioner at an exact angle of inclination in the wall 1 while lifting the body of the air conditioner. Accordingly, the air conditioner is installed in such a way that cabinet 12, which forms the outer appearance of the air conditioner, is first mounted in the wall 1, and then the main unit 15 loaded with the components is mounted into cabinet 12.
More particularly, front panel 14 and the main unit 15 are separated from cabinet 12. Then, cabinet 12 is mounted in an installation opening 2 of the wall 1 (or in the window). Here, the cabinet 12 is mounted at a downward inclination angle (.alpha.) with respect to the outside, and the downward inclination angle preferably ranges approximately from 2.degree. to 5.degree.. Then, rail groove 16a of base plate 16 is aligned with the guide rail on the bottom of cabinet 12, and the main unit 15 is inserted into the cabinet 12. Next, using fastening means such as a bolt 11 (see FIG. 1), base plate 16 is fastened through holes 12a (see FIG. 1) formed on both sides of cabinet 12, and the main unit 15 is fixed into the cabinet 12. The air conditioner is completely installed when front panel 14 is mounted on the front side of the cabinet 12.
The above-described conventional air conditioner installation, however, involves several problems. First, to efficiently drain the condensate droplets formed at the indoor heat-exchanger 18a, the base plate 16 must be installed at a downward inclination angle (.alpha.) with respect to the outside. Since the installation opening 2 or the window has horizontal upper and lower sides, it is difficult to install the cabinet 12 at the downward inclination angle with respect to the horizontal side of the cabinet 12, and the air conditioner is not stable when installed. Further, while installing the cabinet 12 at the downward inclination angle, the cabinet 12 and the upper and lower sides of the installation opening 2 interfere with each other, resulting in possible deformation or fracture thereof.